Misunderstanding
by goXve
Summary: Silver loves Shadow but don't think that he loves him back and decides to take his own life. Shadow feels that something is wrong but will he get to Silver in time? Find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Silver, Knuckles or Sonic. They belong to SEGA.

Pairings: Shadilver (Shadow x Silver) and Knuxonic (Knuckles x Sonic)

Warnings: One shoot, yaoi, contains a lot blood and death. If you don't like blood, death or yaoi or this pairings don't read this story thanks.

Misunderstanding

Every time you look at me,  
My body scream for you.  
Why can't you look at me and understand,  
How much you mean, how much you push on.  
Want you here, now and forever,  
You are the only one I can see and that takes all my time.  
Your lips, your laugh,  
Get me so crazy.  
But you can't or won't see,  
So much that has gone wrong.  
You don't love me; I have understand that,  
You have another that makes your heart beat fast.  
That's why I wrote this letter to you,  
My love to you I prove to you from me.  
Forgive me Shadow, I haven't been strong,  
Strong enough to fallow your field.  
This letter will be my last, I didn't wanted to lose you,  
But God wanted something else apparently, still that I should get you to my own.  
I am now leaving this life, with your smile in my heart when I take my last step.  
I am yours forever, I love you Shadow.

Your Silver

Shadow felt that something wasn't as it should been and hurried towards Silvers house. He had a worried lump in his stomach that he couldn't explain. But he knew that Silver needed him.

When he arrived to Silvers house saw he that it was pitch-dark. That wasn't good. Silver had always some lamp on, especially on the evenings. Why was everything so dark now all of a sudden?  
He opened the door slowly and looked in to the hall. He had been there many times so he knew where he would find the light button.

"Silver…? Hello, are you here?" Shadow said and looked around when the light turned on. He wasn't in the hall. Shadow contained to left against the kitchen and then till the living room. There he found a letter full seen on the table. He read it slowly and got cold when he understood what Silver thought or already had done.

Shadow rushed upstairs, scared of what he would find.  
He opened Silvers bedroom door slowly. The sight he saw would hunt him for the rest of his life.  
Silver lay on the bed with closed eyes, blooded arms and face. A razorblade lay next to him on his bedside table. His face was whiter then usual.

Shadow closed the door, went to Silver and lay down next to him. He stroked his bloody cheek tender and tears began to pour down his cheeks. Silver had loved him and still did and he hadn't seen it!  
Silver had also misunderstood that he loved another man. He must have seen that time when he and Sonic had hugged each other and Sonic had made him blush. Silver must had flew away before he saw that Knuckles came and took Sonics hand and they walked away from there hand in hand and when Sonic gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek.

The truth was that Shadow loved Silver back but he hadn't had the courage to tell him what he felt.  
He looked at Silvers closed eyes. He was so beautiful…

"I love you Silver", he whispered and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and laid down his head on Silvers chest. Tears poured down his cheeks on Silvers white fur. If someone had walked by and seen them that person should have think that it was two lovers that had taken their life together, so still laid Shadow.

Suddenly he opened his eyes; he could feel Silvers chest raise and sink. He breathed!  
He sat up and stirred at Silver. He was alive! His lovely Silver was alive! He saw when Silver opened his eyes but it was like he didn't see anyway.

Silver looked up at Shadow with red cried eyes. "S-shadow? W-what are … y-you doing here?" Silver had a hard time to talk but succeed to get out those words from his mouth.

Shadow smiled and hugged Silver, hard. "What I am doing here? Isn't that obviously Silver? I am here to tell you how much I love you. I am so sorry for not telling before now! Then you wouldn't lie here…" Silver raised his hand and Shadow got quiet.

"Don't be sorry Shadow. It's not your fault, this is my own decision. I feel that I don't have much time left but I am glad that I … I got to see you one last time …" Silver talked slowly but looked Shadow in the eyes all the time.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog …" was Silvers last words before he kissed Shadow and laid down his head back on the pillows.

Shadow screamed when he understood that Silver was dead. "SILVER! NO, NO!!" He shook him but Silver remained still.  
Shadow cried out his whole heart, he thought it felt like that anyway. He decided quickly and went downstairs to Silvers kitchen, took up paper and pen and wrote a letter to the others that he lay down next to Silvers. Then he went upstairs, took the razorblade and began to cut himself.

"I am on my way Silver", he said before he hugged Silvers still warm body and closed his eyes …

"To Sonic and the rest of the gang,  
I am so sorry but I can't just leave Silver alone. He is all I have, he understands me.  
With that I don't mean anything bad against you, you have all being so kind against me and I thank you all for that.  
Do what you want with our bodies but lay them together thanks; it's my last wish that I and Silver can rest together.  
If you do a burial for us then lay us in the same chest. Write on our gravestone "Here rest Shadow and Silver, the two lovers that followed each other in to death."  
Thank you all for this wonderful time with you all, it has been my happiest in my whole life.  
I wish you all luck, your Shadow."

The End


End file.
